Do You Remember Me?
by PsychVamp
Summary: Olivia doesn't know who she is when she wakes up in a small midwestern town and Peter is trying his best to find her.
1. Who Am I

**This story takes place at some point after Peter learns the truth. It doesn't follow any storylines. This story will be mix of Olivia in first person, and everyone else in thrid person. **

**Something has happened to Olivia, she can't remember who she is and wakes up in a small midwestern town.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fringe characters. But all the others I do, and one is even loosely based on my boss.**

Who Am I

I wasn't sure what it was I looking for, I just knew that I was searching for it. Ever since I'd woken up in that hospital bed my life had been changed. It was probably because I couldn't remember a single detail about it. The doctors had been no help, just calling me a Jane Doe, though I had no idea what that meant either until they explained it to me. I found it hard to believe that no one knew who I was, surely someone must be looking for me? I can't be alone in the world, can I?

Some police officers came and took my photograph and some finger prints, but that hadn't turned up anything. After that, I'd left the hospital, I didn't know what else to do, besides my lack of memory, there was nothing physically wrong with me. I the problem was, I realized this rather quickly, that I didn't have an money. I just wondered the twon, it wasn't very large, and was somewhere in Minnesota, I only knew this from the license plates.

I know I don't belong here, it just feels wrong, but I don't have even a single idea about what would be right, I just know that it isn't here. As I walked through the town, I noticed a help wanted sign at the only hotel I'd seen. That seemed like a good way to get money I decided on the spot and went inside. It wasn't a great hotel but it wasn't a run down rent-by the hour place either. The woman sitting behind the counter looked nice enough, but I still approached with caution and said, "Hello."

"Hello there miss. How can I help you?" The woman asked me, and her voice sounded pleasant.

"Um, I saw the sign and was wondering if it was still available." I told her, trying to look less out of place as I already did.

"It sure is, what is your name?" The woman asked and took out a clipboard and a pen.

"That's the problem, I have no idea." I answered.

"Oh, you're that young lady that they found a few days ago. Its a small town, and news travel fast. Well, look at me, being all rude. My name is Mrs. Mary Berg. And, I'm going to go out on a limb here and give you the job, and I'll also give you a room to stay in. I'll let rent be free the first month, cause I know you ain't got any money, but then you have to start paying with the earnings, which should be just enough for the rent and some food."

"You're very kind to be taking me in when you don't know anything about me." I said, but it was too late, she had already taken a key off the wall and was walking down the hallway.

"I know, but I've always been a good judge of character. I can see that you aren't a danger to me or anyone else. You're just an unfortunate young woman that I can see needs some help. I've also never been one to turn away a lost soul." Mrs. Berg finished her words and opened the door to room number 3, on the ground floor. "This can be your room. It's got a little kitchen in the back here, feel free to cook whatever you like, and your bathroom is over here. There is also a closet for your clothes when you have some money to buy some."

"Thank you very much." I expressed as I looked around the cozy room, "Oh, I never asked, what exactly is the job? Though, I won't turn it down no matter what it is."

"Maid and desk clerk. I can't keep working the desk at all hours like I do now, it is really hard for me. I need someone to watch it during the morning hours, and some evening hours. The cleaning won't be hard, and only occasionally. There aren't that many guests for most of the year, but once fishing season opens up in two weeks, this place will fill up quick." Mrs. Berg turned to leave, but then thought, "I know it is a lot of pressure to put on you, but I think you should pick a name to call yourself, so I have something to call you and to put on my records. Meet me at the desk at 7 in the morning and I will start to teach you the ropes. But, for now, get some sleep. Good night dear."

"Good night Mrs. Berg, and thank you." I said as she closed the door.

I looked around the room and the first thing I noticed was the bed. I jumped on it and felt tired right away, the clock on the night stand read 10:56 PM. I hadn't thought it was that late, but I guess when you have nothing to think about but your lack of memory, time goes by quickly.

The knocking on the door woke me up, I checked the clock, it read 7:09. I hadn't set an alarm, so Mrs. Berg was waking me up. I opened the door slowly and sure enough, there was Mrs. Berg, only she didn't look upset at my lack of propmtness, instead she was holding a suitcase.

"I'm sorry I wasn't on time, I didn't think to set an alarm." I started to apologize, knowing I was making a bad impretion.

"It's no problem. I brought you something anyway." She said with a smile, holding up the suitcase for me to see before setting it down on the bench at the foot of the bed, "These are my daughter's old clothes from high school. They are a little outdated and worn, but I think they should fit you. And it is better than nothing until you can go buy your own clothes."

I felt like I was going to cry, this woman was so kind, "Thank you." I said, running my hands over the folded clothes, they didn't look like anything I had seen while walking through town, but it was better than the worn and dirty suit I was wearing.

"It really isn't a big deal, my daughter certainly can't wear them anymore." She answered with a laugh, "Now, I'm going to let you take a shower and get dressed. There is shampoo and soap in the bathroom. Come to the front desk when you're done."

She left before I could thank her again, which I think might have been her plan all along.

"I don't care Walter!" Peter yelled at the older man as he looked again at the incident report written up by some FBI agent about the break in at Olivia's apartment. He knew that he wasn't going to see anything new in the report, he'd already read 15 times in the last 4 days, but that way he at least felt he was doing something.

"Son, please. Stop reading that damn thing and eat some food. You aren't going to do Olivia any good if you faint from lack of nutrition." Walter insisted, caring in a plate of spaghetti.

Though he hated to admit it, Walter was right, "What did we talk about Walter?" Peter asked, raising his eyebrows as he took the plate.

"Right, sorry, it is habit and will take some time to break." Walter said before existing the room, before closing the door behind him he added, "Peter, we will find her."

"Of course we will." Peter responded, but more to himself than anything, for he needed convincing.

**Okay, let me know what you think. This just came to me out of nowhere and I had to write it down. Sorry if there are POV mistakes, I don't usually write in first person, but for some reason I couldnt' write this any other way. I'll try and post the second chapter tomorrow.**


	2. Haven't Met You Yet

**Sorry for the delay, school, Iron Man 2, and Fringe prevented me from having any time to post this. Hope you enjoy!**

I've now been this Minnesota town for a month and I still have no idea who I am. The name I've picked for myself, Olivia King, seems right, but I am still not convinced. All I did to pick the name was watch TV and look at a book. My second night as a guest in the hotel, I turned on the TV and found it playing some cop show. It caught my interest, the detective's names were Elliot and Olivia, that name of the female detective caught my ear, and I choose it as my name. Mrs. Berg in a way picked my last name, on the fifth day here at the hotel she gave me a book to read during the free time at the desk, it was a short story collection by an author named Stephen King. I figured King was a better last name than anything else I'd heard, and picked it.

I was bored as I sat at the desk, opening week had died down and therefore there was becoming less for me to do. The rooms were mostly filled, which meant little cleaning for me, as I only had to clean the room when someone checked out, unless they asked for new sheets or towels. Then, an annoyance to my memory-less self walked through the door.

"Good morning Olivia." Officer Bates asked as he approached the desk, "How are you doing on this lovely morning?"

"I'm doing wonderful this morning, Randy. How are you?" I asked, though I really just wished he would leave me alone. Every day he came in and asked about my day, twice a day, and it always ended with him asking me out to dinner. An invitation in which I always declined, I didn't harbor any romantic feelings at all toward him. He was attractive with blonde curly locks, a chiseled chin, and piercing blue eyes, but there was something missing, just something off that didn't make me attracted to him.

"I'd be doing better if you would join me for lunch?" He asked me with a coy smile.

"I'm sorry Randy. I have to stay at the desk, there are people checking in soon." I said, happy for once that I didn't have to make up some lie as an excuse.

"That's alright Olivia. I can watch the desk, I'm done with my errands for the day." Mrs. Berg said coming from a back room, "You go have fun at lunch."

And with that, I was forced into a lunch date. It could have worse I guess, but it was very one sided, he did most of the talking. I didn't really have much experience, in well, anything. I only had a month of memory, and none of it was that helpful to move along conversation. The only thing I even found slightly interesting was that the police station had just became up to date on loading all of the cases into the federal database. They were years behind, Randy blamed it on the lack of funding they received on being a small town with little crime.

"When did you finish the upload?" I asked, my fake interest up to this point, turning real. I had a vain hope that maybe someone would find me now, though I'd given up weeks ago.

"Two days ago. I doubt much will happen though." Randy commented, and then started rambling on about how he had the weekend off and was going fishing with some of his buddies.

I did a quick look at the clock behind Randy, "Oh, I really should be getting back to the hotel, I can't let Mary do all the work." I said giving him a quick smile and reaching for my wallet.

"No, don't worry. I'll pay for it." Randy said.

"Thanks Randy. Have a nice day. Bye." I said as quickly as possible and power walked back toward the hotel.

I decided to not enter through the front door and went in the back door and straight to my room. I turned on the radio and just laid there, letting the music calm me. Randy always made me annoyed, he was so persistant, and I had no idea why. Sure, it was a small town, and most of the residents grew up here and never left, but there still has to be some other girl for Randy to like, cause it was really starting to bug me how he never stopped trying.

_I'm not surprised, not everything lasts_  
_I've broken my heart so many times, I stopped keeping track_  
_Talk myself in, I talk myself out_  
_I get all worked up, then I let myself down_

_I tried so very hard not to lose it_  
_I came up with a million excuses_  
_I thought, I thought of every possibility_

_And I know someday that it'll all turn out_  
_You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out_  
_And I promise you, kid, that I give so much more than I get_  
_I just haven't met you yet_

_I might have to wait, I'll never give up_  
_I guess it's half timing, and the other half's luck_  
_Wherever you are, whenever it's right_  
_You'll come out of nowhere and into my life_

I wished that would happen, I just wished that some love would come and take me away. I didn't mind the town, it was kind and pleasant, and most of the people weren't too bad to talk to. But no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't fit in, I knew, deep down, that I didn't belong here, I just didn't know where I did belong either.

_And I know that we can be so amazing_  
_And, baby, your love is gonna change me_  
_And now I can see every possibility_

_And somehow I know that it'll all turn out_  
_You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out_  
_And I promise you, kid, I give so much more than I get_  
_I just haven't met you yet_

_They say all's fair_  
_In love and war_  
_But I won't need to fight it_  
_We'll get it right and we'll be united_

_And I know that we can be so amazing_  
_And being in your life is gonna change me_  
_And now I can see every single possibility_

_And someday I know it'll all turn out_  
_And I'll work to work it out_  
_Promise you, kid, I'll give more than I get_  
_Than I get, than I get, than I get_

_Oh, you know it'll all turn out_  
_And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out_  
_And I promise you kid to give so much more than I get_  
_Yeah, I just haven't met you yet_

_I just haven't met you yet_  
_Oh, promise you, kid_  
_To give so much more than I get_

_I said love, love, love, love_  
_Love, love, love, love_  
_(I just haven't met you yet)_  
_Love, love, love, love_  
_Love, love_  
_I just haven't met you yet_

I loved the song and I knew it was true, somewhere out there, there was a man, that the new me hadn't met yet. I was sure that there was someone out there I loved, I saw him almost every night in my dreams, my very strange dreams. I had decided that I needed to stop watching the X-Files before I went to bed because every night they invaded my dreams. There was always some dream about a strange, out there case. Last night, it had been about a parasite that attached itself to a man's heart, though that hadn't been anywhere near what the X-Files episode had been about. That had been an episode about déjà vu, a silly bank heist that Mulder and Scully had to keep reliving over and over again. Or, I could blame it on the Stephen King books, not exactly normal stuff is written there. But, one thing I knew for sure about my dreams, that the man that was always in them with me, was completely of my own doing. I have never seen before, but every night he is front and center in all my dreams. I don't remember his name, and has the day goes on, his face becomes harder and harder to remember as well, but I do remember the way his blue eyes look at mine. Full of feeling, possibly love, but always of care.

"Walter, Walter, stop! Let me ask." I heard a man's voice yell, rather loudly as I walked down the hallway toward the desk. The voice made my breath hitch and I had no idea why. It stirred something in my brain, like it was yelling at me to remember, that it was important that I remember. "I'm looking for this woman. The police station told me that she had works and lives her."

I assumed that he was holding a picture for Mary to see, I hadn't realized I stopped moving, until I leaned against the wall. My brain was working so hard for me to remember why the voice was important, so hard, but nothing was coming, nothing at all.

"Yes, she does work here, but she is on her lunch break right now. Can I ask, who you are and why you looking for her?" Mary asked the man.

"My name is Peter Bishop, this is Dr. Walter Bishop. This woman is my partner, we work for the FBI." Each time he spoke, my brain worked harder. His name almost rang the bell, but it didn't work.

"FBI?" Mary asked, I could hear the shock in her voice, "That one never crossed my mind when I was trying to guess her real profession. What is her real name by the way? You do you know that she doesn't remember anything?"

"Yes, the police report told us as much, we also know that she is going by the name Olivia King, which is half right. Her real name is Olivia Dunham." The voice of the man Peter answered.

My feet suddenly started moving, I don't remember thinking that I should move, but I was suddenly walking toward the desk. I turned the corner and saw two men standing before it, an older man, and one that must be around my age, if I knew what that was. I know I didn't say a word or make any sound, but the younger one, Peter, slowly turned and looked directly at me.

**Don't forget to let me know what you think. As this story is currently going, I'm thinking it will probably only be 5 or 6 chapters long. Again, I am sorry for any grammer mistakes.**

**AN: The only reason, besides the fact that it kind of worked, that I put the song Haven't Met You Yet by Micheal Buble in here is it is my current song obsession.**


	3. Open Your Eyes

**Again, sorry for such a long delay in getting this chapter up. I hope it is worth the wait.**

I wasn't sure what to do or say, those eyes that poured into mine where the ones I had been seeing in my dreams. Though I couldn't remember what the characters in my dreams looked like, I was sure that this man was one of them. Did I bring them out of my subconscious or were my dreams just my repressed memories surfacing in the only way they could? So, I said the only thing I could, "Who are you?"

I watched his face fall slightly, I guess he was hoping I would remember him, "My name is Peter Bishop. You and I are partners back in Boston, we work for the FBI. This is Walter, he works with us."

"It is so nice to see you again Olivia." The man, Walter, said to me.

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember any of this, or either of you." I told them, but I kept being drawn to Peter's eyes.

"We thought that might be the case. We brought pictures and videos to prove to you that we aren't lying and hopefully they will help you remember." Peter said and lifted up a briefcase for me to see, "That is, if you want us to show you."

I thought that was a silly thing to say, of course I would want to know who I am, but I realized he really just wanted to know if he was allowed to tell me who I was, "Yes, I would like it very much if you could show me the pictures and videos. Mary, is it alright if I take the rest of the day off?"

"Of course it is dear." She answered, the look on her face was impossible for me to read, I wasn't sure if she was happy or sad that these men were here to help me.

"Thank you." I told her before I turned to Peter and Walter, "Follow me, we can do this in my room."

We walked to my room in silence, I wasn't sure what to say to these strangers and they didn't know how to talk to me. I wasn't sure what to do when we walked into the room, so I could of stood awkwardly in the middle. "Do you want to see pictures or videos first?" Peter asked me.

"Um, pictures." I decided that would be easier to start with.

"Okay, let's sit at the table then." He suggested, I could see he would make decisions if I wasn't going to.

I didn't say anything is response, just sat in one of the chairs at my small table. Peter took the only other chair and slid it closer to mine, Walter just kept walking around my room, "Don't pay him any mind, he'll do this for awhile." Peter said before opening the suitcase, he took out a folder, opened it and placed it in front of me.

The first picture was of a blonde woman with a little girl, "This is your sister Rachel and her daughter Ella." Peter told me, then he brought out a photo of me with this two people.

I picked up the photo, it was really me, I was smiling and looked so happy, so did they. "My sister and niece?" I asked for clarification as I looked at them.

"Yes. They have been really worried about you." Peter explained, and handed me a few more pictures. They showed moments of Christmas and birthday parties, all full of smiles.

"Why didn't they come with you?" I asked, but I didn't take my eyes off the pictures.

"Rachel wanted to, but I thought it wouldn't be good for Ella to see you and not have you remember who she was. She is young, she wouldn't understand." Peter explained, and I could tell he knew my family well.

"How long have we been partners?" I was really curious about him now and who we were to each other, it was obvious he knew a lot about me.

"Two years." He answered, "Here, these are some photos of us."

The first dozen pictures were all looked like they were taken at crime scenes, we were never looking at the camera, always at each other and it was clear that we were talking to each other. Then came photos taken in some strange room, none posed, but they were smiling in them. "Walter took those when there was down time in the lab." Peter explained when I got to the pictures, "There are videos of us in the lab too, once Walter found a video camera, there was no stopping him." Then came a photo that surprised me, Peter and I were sitting on a bench outside, he had his arm around my shoulder and we were both smiling at the camera. It was one of those pictures that couples took, not people that were just partners. "Oh, Walter made us take that one."

"And it was the best idea I've ever had I think. You look so cute together." Walter said from the kitchen.

"Yes, thank you Walter." Peter said with a slight eye roll, "Anyway. Here some other people in your life. This is your boss, Agent Phillip Broyles." He handed me a picture of a bald, black man, it was obviously his official picture. "And this is your assistant Junior Agent Astrid Farnsworth." This time I was shown a few pictures of a young black woman with short curly hair, her smile was nice. Walter took some of the pictures, because like the others they were taken in the strange room, which Peter had called the lab.

"So these are the only people in my life?" I asked, looking at the photos in front of me.

"Your job makes it hard to make connections outside of work and family. I'm sorry if this upsets you." Peter explained, and his brow furrowed has he thought.

"Agent Dunham, what do you remember?" Walter asked out of the blue.

"That's me right?" I whispered to Peter, and he just nodded.

"Nothing." I answered, "Everything before I woke up in the hospital is just blank. It is almost like the first 30 years of life are just gone."

"Are you having dreams that seem like they are real?" Walter asked, now he was standing next to the table and looking at me intently.

"Aren't all dreams supposed to be real like?" I was confused by what he wanted.

"Yes, but do these seem extra real. " He was getting more and more intense.

I looked at Peter before looking back to Walter and answering, "Yes, but the things I dream about couldn't possibly be real."

"What have you dreamed about?" Peter asked.

"I can't really remember any of them clearly. But I do remember that once there was some kind of bug attached to a man's heart. There was also a man that touched people and gave them cancer. What I am saying is ridiculous, those can't be real memories." I told them, laughing at the end, but the looks on their faces made me stop, "Can they?"

"They sound like some of the cases we've worked." Peter answered and turned to Walter, "Is it a good thing she is having memories appear as dreams?"

"I believe so. It means that her memories are just being suppressed and not erased. If we go back to the lab…"

"Walter, we have to give her time to adjust to the this new information." Peter said suddenly.

"And the lab is….in….Boston?" I asked, remembering them saying something about Boston earlier.

"Yes, we will go back to Boston whenever you are ready, and not before." Peter told me, and gave Walter a look, that I took to mean 'Isn't that right Walter?'.

"Of course son. Whenever Olivia is ready." Walter said nodding.

"Walter." Peter said in a deep, annoyed tone.

"Opps, sorry. I am trying Peter." Walter answered, I was completely confused I hadn't thought Walter had said anything that deserved such a tone.

"I know Walter." Peter said, "Do you want to watch the videos now?"

"Yes, but, if you don't mind. I'd like to watch them alone. I need some time to myself to try and comprehend all of this." I explained to Peter.

"Whatever you want. We got rooms upstairs, so if you have any more questions, just let us know. Come on Walter, let's give Olivia some space." Peter said, getting up from the table.

I followed the men to the door, before Peter could close the door I grabbed his hand, "Peter…I just…I wanted to thank you."

"For what 'Livia?" He asked, I noticed he didn't say the 'O' is Olivia as much as everyone else did.

"For finding me, I was starting to give up hope that anyone was even looking for me." I explained, not being able to look him in the eye.

"Hey." He said, and put a hand under my chin, lifting up my face to look him in the eyes, "I never stopped looking for you and now that I found you, I won't let you get lost again. I promise." There was such emotion in his eyes and it all told me one thing.

I didn't know what to say to him so I just smiled, he smiled in response and said, "I'll see you later 'Livia."

I closed the door when he started walking down the hall and I just kept smiling, "I guess there is someone out there that loves me."

**Let me know what you think!**


	4. Hanging By a Moment

The first video I watched made me want to cry, it was of the little girl's 4th birthday. She was so happy, always asking me to watch and see what she can do, now that she is a big girl. I could not remember a time in these last months that I had ever felt that smile on my face, the smile of pure love and happiness. I wanted to cry because of the loss of that love, I couldn't remember it, even watching these videos and hearing the voices of my family could not bring any memory of them to me.

I couldn't take the feeling anymore, so I turned it off, and I skipped over the other tapes that were of family occasions. I didn't want to feel the loss anymore. I then came to one that had the words 'Lab Moments' written on it, I imagined that Walter had written it, it had a scroll to it that I imagined Walter to have. After a moment of hesitation, I put the DVD in the player, and watched moments from my life flash across the TV.

"Oh, Astrid. I thought we agreed that hiding the camera was the best idea." I heard Peter's voice say off screen, the camera was focused on a cow.

"I tried Peter. He found it, it isn't like I can take it away from him now. Besides, he isn't causing any harm." A woman's voice answered, I took that to be Astrid.

"Ah, son. Good thing you're here. That blasted turn table broke again. I was hoping you could fix it like you did last time." Walter said as he panned the camera around the room and focused in on Peter.

"Of course it broke again. God only knows what you do to the damn thing that makes it break this often." Peter responded both annoyed and humored at the same time.

"I don't do anything son, it just breaks, all of its own accord." Walter answered, turning the camera on Astrid, just as she rolled her eyes and smiled at Peter. "Now, where is Agent Dunham, I need to make sure she gets on this video before one of you manage to take it away from me."

"She's in the office Walter." Astrid answered, and picked up some kind of bowl and carried it off screen as Walter walked toward some wooden doors.

He opened the doors and camera trained on me, I was busy looking over some papers and I was wearing glasses. I found that strange, as I didn't wear glasses now, I saw just fine, though, too much reading did make my eyes blur. "There you are Agent Dunham."

I looked up when he spoke, and then down again, "Really Walter? I thought Peter was taking that away from you after what happened the last time."

"I tried, but apparently Astrid didn't hide it well enough." Peter answered from nowhere, then he appeared when Walter slightly turned the camera, he was pouring a cup of coffee. "I'll just have to do better next time."

"I guess you will." I told him, giving him a smile before turning back to my paperwork.

"Come on Walter. Give Olivia some space, she has a lot of work to do." Peter said and lead Walter out of the room.

The tape went blank for a moment, then came back, It started with the camera moving slowly toward the office door but this time it was showing me and Peter talking at the table not me hunched over working on endless paper work. "Come on Peter, just one game." I said, giving him a sly smile.

"Not a chance Livia. I know you can count cards, that puts me a disadvantage." He answered, pretending to be angry, but it was easily seen through.

"Oh, I'm sure you have tricks up your sleeve that allow you to counteract that." I was challenging him, and he knew it.

"I'm sure I do but the whole point of this card game is just so you can beat me, I know it." He accused. I noticed that neither of us had noticed Walter entering the room.

"Now, that isn't true. I just want to see if you are good as you say you are." I was trying to defend my reason, but I had a feeling that Peter was right about my intentions.

"Meaning, you want to beat me." Peter pointed out, a smug smile on his face.

"If I admit to that will you play, just one game Peter." I was giving him a very flirty smile, something else I know I haven't done in my non-memory life, "Please." It wasn't a beg, and there were undertones in the word I didn't understand.

"Fine. But just to warn you when I win, there will be consequences." He warned as he started shuffling the cards, and I could see me silently giggling.

"Oh, I'm terrified." I joked.

He winked at me, "You should be sweetheart, you should be." There was humorous malice in his voice, and I laughed when I heard it, both the me on the tape and the me watching it.

I watched as I looked up, straight at the camera, "Walter, where did you get that video camera?"

Peter turned his head and also looked at Walter, "I bet it is was in one of those boxes he found yesterday." Peter got up from the table, "Give me the camera Walter."

"No son. I am rather enjoying persevering this tender moment between you and Olivia." Walter said and the camera did a swift upturn toward the ceiling, I assumed that Peter made a grab for it.

It went black again, but when it came back it was just Walter sitting in front on the camera, "Olivia. I know you won't remember any of the things that I just showed you, but of all the videos I have taken in the lab, I thought that those two would be the best to help you understand. Understand what, I cannot tell you, for you must figure that out for yourself. If my theory is correct in what robbed you of your memories, then only you can bring them back. You will just need the right catalyst and I'm sure, you will have no trouble finding it."

As it went black again, all I could think about was Walter's words and the looks that I had given Peter. Was it possible that I was in love in Peter? I did believe that Peter loved me, from what he said at the door, and the looks that I was given in the video. I just….

"Peter. Don't worry, we will find her." Astrid's voice said suddenly from the TV, I had stopped looking at it, so I hadn't even realized that there was more after Walter's explanations.

"I know that Astrid." Peter answered coldly and continued to work on some sort of electronic device.

Astrid looked sad and walked up to Walter, he wasn't holding the camera, so it much just be sitting on a table, focused at the area the three of them were in, "I'm worried Walter. I haven't seen him this shut off since he returned from over there."

"He just misses Olivia. She saved him, and now he hates that he can't save her. Do you think some taffee would make him feel better or a custard?" Walter asked suddenly.

"No Walter. I don't think either of those things are going to make him feel better." Astrid answered and walked away.

"No, I didn't think so either." Walter whispered as he turned off the camera.

A knock at my door completely distracted me from the sudden heartbreak I felt on seeing that look on Peter's face. I turned off the DVD player and answered the door, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you would accompany me to be dinner?" Officer Annoyance asked, "Are you alright? You look like something as been upsetting you."

"I'm fine Randy. I'm sorry, I can't have dinner with you, I already have plans." I made up the lie quickly, there was nothing I wanted less in the world then go to dinner with Randy Bates.

"Come on Olivia. You said that too quickly for it to be the truth." Randy told me, guess that is what I get for him being a cop.

"Which part?" I asked, getting really annoyed at his persistence.

"Both. Something is upsetting you and you don't have dinner plans." He informed me and with each word I was liking him less and less.

"Well, I'm not sure about the first part, but the second part is most definitely the truth. She has dinner plans with me." Peter's voice said from behind Randy.

I felt my face light up at the sight him, and Randy saw, which would probably only make this worse, and it did, "And you are?" Randy asked angrily.

"Peter Bishop. And who might you be?" Peter inquired, keeping his cool, but I could see in his eyes that he was annoyed.

"Officer Randy Bates." He answered proudly, and I rolled my eyes. Lucky for me Randy had turned to face Peter, so he didn't see it but Peter did and he cracked a smile. "Do you find that funny?"

"No, not at all. Law enforcement is a noble profession, one that I myself am in." Peter answered with the ease of born liar, though only half of what he said was a lie. "Now, if you don't mind. My date and I are running late. You have all of your stuff together sweetheart?"

"Yes I do." I answered and grabbed my purse, "Let's go. Bye Randy." I said after I locked my door, and walked with Peter down the hall.

"Your admirer I take it?" Peter asked when we were out of earshot from Randy.

"Yes, he doesn't seem to take no for an answer. He is very harmless, but also very persistent." I explained to Peter. "Thank you, by the way."

"Any time 'Livia. You're just lucky I was coming to see you when I was."

"Why were you coming to see me?" I asked, suddenly very curious.

"To see if you would have dinner with me." He answered and gave me a sly smile and a wink.

I gave a little laugh, "Of course you were." I said and looked up at his smiling face, and knew that there was something going on between us that he hadn't told me yet.

**Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think. The next chapter will be up on Friday.**


	5. Fells Like Tonight

Feels Like Tonight

I wasn't sure what to expect from a dinner with Peter. He knew only the old me, the one I couldn't remember and wanted to be again so desperately. But, any worry I might have had, was unwarranted. Peter was very easy for me to talk to, it was no trouble at all as is seemed with everyone else. It was strange, though I felt that he should be the one expecting more from me, I was understanding that he didn't want anything from me but company. Almost like just being near me was more than enough for him.

"Now, if you don't want to tell me, I'll understand, but I was hoping you would tell me about your life here. I'm very curious to know what you have been doing these last months." Peter asked after we'd gotten our drinks, but before the meal arrived.

"There really isn't much to tell. I woke up in a hospital, absolutely no memory of how I had gotten there or who I was. I wondered around town when I was released and came across the hotel, which happened to have a help wanted sign in the window. I inquired inside and Mrs. Berg gave me the job and a room on the spot. I've been working there ever since. Not doing anything besides cleaning hotel rooms, checking people in and out, and reading books and watching TV." I explained to him, I didn't mind him knowing everything, in fact, I wanted him to know everything.

"And avoiding Officer Bates." He chipped in with a smile.

"Yes, and avoiding Officer Bates." I responded with a smile, "Anything else?"

"How did you come up with Olivia King as your fake name?" He asked, and I wasn't a bit surprised.

"Well. Olivia came from a TV show I was found on one night, some detective show, and the lead woman detective's name was Olivia. The King came from me reading some Stephen King books while sitting at the desk." I told me, and he just smiled and looked away, I could see he was trying not to laugh, "What is so funny?"

"Only you could possibly put your name together based off of TV shows and book authors." He said and let out a chuckle.

"Well, they were the only options available at the time. It isn't like I could remember that my real name is Olivia Dunham, FBI agent for the bizarre." I retorted trying to be angry, but finding it impossible with him smiling at me like that.

The food saved me from any more question and answer for awhile, and before he could start again, I asked, "So, I'm sure it is already all somewhere in my head, but since I can't remember, why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"Really, do we have to? I'd rather much talk about you some more." Peter said, trying to avoid the subject.

"Nope, we are moving on to you now. Come on, how about just one thing?" I said, "And besides, whatever you tell me, I already know."

"I guess that is true. Well, we will start with I'm a 32 year-old high-school dropout, with an IQ of 190. Before you came and recruited me to the FBI, I hadn't kept a single job for more than three months. Anything else you want to know?" He told me and I could see he wasn't all that proud of his life.

"What is with you and your father?" It was a question I'd been wanting to ask every since I'd seen the videos. The way Peter behaved to Walter in the video was nothing like the way he behaved around him now.

"That's a long story. We don't have to get into it now." Peter said, and I could see that it wasn't an option, we weren't going to talk about it.

"Alright." I looked at the empty plates, and there was one more question I wanted to ask him, but the restaurant wasn't the place. "Let's go back to room and talk some more."

"If that is what you want." Peter answered, but I could see that asking about Walter had ruined the good mood he had going before.

We didn't talk at all on the walk back to the hotel. I didn't know that asking would upset him as much as it had, if I had, I probably wouldn't have asked. When we arrived in the room, I just sat on the bed, and waited for him to say something.

"I'm sorry Liv. I didn't mean to ruin your mood. It's just that things are very complicated between me and Walter. I mean, its hard for me to talk about, it was easier before, when you remembered everything that happened. And I don't want you to feel bad about that, it isn't your fault you don't remember, someone did this to you." He sat down on the bed next to me.

"Peter. I'm sorry that I can't help you with this. I really wish I could." I said, and put my hand on his shoulder.

He covered mine with his, "Thanks Liv." He looked me in the eye, and I could see he had an urge to kiss me, and I wasn't going to stop him if he tried but instead he just said, "It's late. Goodnight 'Livia."

"Goodnight Peter." I said as he got up and walked out of the room.

It took me forever to fall asleep, I just kept thinking about Peter. He just invaded all of my thoughts, even in sleep, he was all that was there.

_I turned a corner and saw Peter typing away at a computer, he saw me and said, "Hey, I figured if I could shut down all the nonessential functions I could make these things run faster."_

_"It's too late. I failed. I failed and I'm the one who is supposed to be able to stop things like this." I told him, sounding defeated._

_"Olivia." He said, and walked over to where I stood by the entrance, "I've never met anyone who can do the things that you do." He put his hand on my cheek, and got that look men do when they want to kiss you._

_"Peter…I'm scared." I said, more of whisper than anything._

_"Don't be." He responded and leaned in more._

_Just before our lips touched, I pulled back and said, "Peter, I'm scared." And I ran away from him, but I felt that I had a purpose for doing so, I just didn't know what that was._

I woke up with a start and thought about going to talk to Peter, but thought that maybe it would be best to wait until morning.

_"Peter, you don't belong here." I said._

_"No, I don't belong here. But I don't belong there either." Peter responded after a pause._

_"Yes you do." I told him and moved a little closer, "I've thought of a hundred reasons why you should back to fight the shapeshifters, to take care of Walter, to save the world but in the end....you have to come back....because you belong with me." I confessed to him. I moved closer and our lips touched, my hands were at his neck and his hand found the small of my back and pulled me closer._

I woke up and tried to go back to sleep but the dreams just stayed with me, now that I knew they were memories I was doing my best to keep them from slipping away.

Peter couldn't sleep either, but unlike Olivia, he couldn't even slip into a long enough sleep to dream. He just laid there, looking up at the ceiling, thinking about Olivia, both the old Olivia and this new Olivia, which was a lot like the old Olivia in a many ways, but she didn't know that.

He thought about turning on the TV and maybe watching something mindless, just to get his mind of Olivia. But, who was he kidding, that wasn't going to work, it had never worked before. Not on his senseless drive around the country or meeting his real parents. None of that had erased Olivia from his memory, she was always there, no matter what he did. Even meeting the AlterOlivia hadn't made him forget about Olivia, it just made him think of her more. Comparing her to the AlterOlivia, the hair, the personalities, the eyes. The eyes is where he noticed the difference the most, AlterOlivia's eyes weren't full of some past wrong that needed righting, they didn't have that spark that made Olivia who she was.

It hurt him more than he thought it would, talking to Olivia, an Olivia without any memory of him or their partnership. But, he could see Olivia underneath at those times when she would smile at him and her eyes would sparkle.

A knock at the door shook him from his thoughts, he assumed it was just Walter, but when he opened the door, it wasn't Walter standing there, "Olivia? Is everything all right?"

I didn't answer until I walked by him into the room, "I had a few dreams tonight, and they confused me, because you have never once hinted at it to me, outside of random comments and looks."

"What did you dream about? Because I'm confused by what you are talking about." Peter asked, and I believed him, he wasn't sure what I was talking about, and that just made me think that there had been more than these two moments.

"I'm not sure exactly what it is, but you are typing away at some computer and I came in, all upset because I failed at something. And you said something about how you had…"

"Never met anyone that can do the things that you do." Peter finished and moved closer to me.

'Yes! Now, why didn't you tell me this?" I asked, almost yelled at him.

"Liv, what would I tell you?" Peter asked, getting frustrated.

"I don't know. But don't think that fact that you and I are more than just partners is something important that I should know?"

"What was your other dream?" Peter asked, trying to distract my anger.

"Oh, that dream was even more intense. We were some apartment and you were all sad talking about not belonging anywhere." I was going to continue but the look on his face told me that he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"You remember that?" He asked, I wasn't sure what emotion I heard in his voice.

"Yes, and I remember what I said and what you did in response. So, now, do you want to tell me why you didn't let me know that we are a couple?" I inquired again and I wasn't going to let the subject change this time.

"I...I didn't want to overwhelm you. I thought it would be easier if you thought I was just your partner, not anything more. I'm sorry if you don't agree with that but it was what I thought would be best." He explained and sat down on his bed, looking down at the floor.

I calmed down when I saw the look on his face, just raw emotion, I sat down next to him and said, "You're probably right. If you had told me, I don't know what I would have done but I think the pressure on me to remember would have felt greater."

"You're talking as if you remember everything." Peter responded with a sly smile.

"No but if I just got two memories in one night. Then the others can't be that far behind." I answered, and looked him in the eyes, and then I couldn't stop myself, I leaned in very close to him, and was rewarded with a kiss.

"I'll remember that for sure." I told him and he just laughed before kissing me some more.

**Let me know what you think! I hope you liked it!**

**A/N: I just have to say that season finale was something else! I can't wait to see what happens in the fall. I had to go in and change a few things in this chapter to help fit in the finale.**


	6. Love and Memories

I woke up feeling more alive than I had in months. I looked over at the sleeping Peter, he looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. I think he could feel me watching him for he sturred and looked at me, "Good morning." He said and stretched a bit.

"Good morning to you too." I said and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "I have something to tell you."

"Well, I'm going to assume from that little kiss that it isn't anything bad." Peter reasoned and propped himself up on an elbow to look at me.

"No. I remember everything now." I told him. His face went from shock, to pure surprise.

"Liv, that's amazing." He answered, his brow furrowed, "When did these memories come back to you?"

"After the first kiss. I just decided not to ruin the moment with something as trivial as my memories." She said and winked at him.

"Yes, because that would just ruin everything." He said with as much sarcasm as he could muster for only being awake three minutes.

I hit him playfully and said, "You know, this means I remember how to use my gun. I could shoot you if you get too mean."

"You could but you wouldn't." He said and gave me a wink.

"And why is that?" I dared him, realizing how much I had missed this easy banter.

"Because," He said as he leaned in closer and whispered, "You'd be lost without me."

"Well, that might be true but you want to know something else?" I teased and he nodded, our lips were centimeters apart, "You'd be lost without me too."

He didn't respond with words, he just closed the last distance separating our mouths.

A few hours later I was busy packing my few belongings when there was a knock on my door, "Thanks for coming Mary."

"It really was no problem Olivia." She answered and entered the room, looking around she added, "You're leaving? I take it that is what you wanted to talk to me about."

"Yes." I responded, "I remember my life now and I have to return to it. I wanted to thank you for all the kindness you showed me."

"Again dear, it was the least I could do." She insisted, but I could sense a bit of sadness in her voice.

"I'll come and visit when I get a chance, but it probably won't be for awhile. And I fully intend to pay you back for the room." I told her and I made sure my tone expressed that I wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"That is very nice of you." Mary answered, but she didn't look me in the eye.

"It is the least I can do." I told her and gave her a hug, "You have no idea how much I appreciate your help."

Before she could say anything else, Peter walked in, "Liv are you ready to go? Oh, sorry, I didn't realize anyone else was here."

"It's okay Peter. And yes I am all ready to go." I answered and gave him a smile that I got returned fully, "Just give me one more minute."

"Take all the time you need." He said and took my last bag with him as he left.

"You're very lucky Olivia. That man seems to love you very much." Mary commented once Peter had left.

"Yes, I do believe he does." I responded with a silly smile on my face.

"Goodbye my dear." Mary said and hugged me again, "I wish you all the happiness in the world."

"Thank you. I will come back and visit. I promise." I said and we walked out the door to the lobby, "Oh, I left your daughter's clothes on the bed. Thank you again for lending them to me."

"Stop thanking me for things and go." She said, not cruelly but with force.

"I will. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Olivia."

I smiled at her and walked out of the hotel and into the waiting car, ready to pick my life up again. Right where I left it off, starting with catching the bastard that stole my memory, and he wouldn't be getting away….again.

**Sorry for the shortness. There is only one more chapter to go! I wouldn't want you to leave you wondering who had kidnapped Olivia.**

**Don't forget to let me know what you think! Thanks for everything you've already said!**


	7. You Found Me

**Here is the last chapter to this story. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Enjoy!**

I told Peter and Walter everything about my kidnapping and what I think Newton had done to me. What I didn't understand is why he erased my memory in the first place, and why he didn't just kill me, cause then I was out of the way forever.

Peter had an idea on that, "I think that Newton was given orders not to kill you. Because if the other Walter is trying to get to me back, to operate that machine, he wouldn't want to get me angry by killing you. But, if you were still alive, just unable to get in contact with me, then they had leverage to get me to do things. Though, I don't understand my they didn't just keep you locked up, seemed like it would have been easier."

"I don't think so. If they had kept me locked up, with my memories, then I was a great risk for escape and they would have had to have stayed in one place makes them easier to find. I wouldn't be surprised if one of the people in town was really a shapeshifter, put there to keep an eye on me." I told them.

"That would make sense. Probably the hotel owner or that cop that showed you a lot of interest." Peter suggested.

"Yeah, those were the only two people I saw on a regular basis. I'm more ready to believe that is was Randy, he showed too much interest." I said, I think it was more that I wanted to believe that my instincts were correct in not liking Randy, because I had truly liked Mary, and had counted her a friend.

"We need to find Newton." Peter said, and I could hear the anger in his voice.

"We will Peter. Don't worry, he wouldn't get away this." I told him and took his hand.

"How are we going to find Newton?" Walter said, completely out of nowhere, has he hadn't said a word since we got on the plane.

"I have a feeling he will find us." Peter said, rubbing his thumb over the top of my hand, "We have something he wants."

Peter was right, Newton did find us, but even though he had been almost a month since I returned to Boston from Minnesota, I was ready for him.

It was late at night, probably around 2 in the morning, when I the door opening woke me up. I knew it wasn't Peter because he had told me that he needed to stay with Walter tonight. I grabbed my phone and dialed Peter's number, but I just left the phone on the table, instead of holding it up to my ear. I drew my gun and aimed it at the door.

It opened and Newton stepped into my room, but he wasn't alone, I could see two other shapes behind him. He flipped on the light and I said, "Well, it looks like you found me."

"You didn't make it a challenge Olivia." He said and moved more into the room, allowing space for his men to enter the room as well. Both had dart guns aimed at me.

"I'm not going to make it easy for you to take me. Just like it wasn't easy the first time." I told them, and shot the one on the right in head. The one the left fired a dart but it missed and imbedded itself in my headboard. Thanks to his miss I was able to shoot him as well.

Newton just looked down at the bodies, "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes, that puts us even. One on one, at least for now." I said and knew I could keep this up until Broyles and Peter arrived with backup.

"And what do expect is going to happen when your friends arrive? I can easily just sit in a cell for years, not saying a word or you could just kill me. Either way Olivia, you aren't going to get anything out of me." Newton responded, he didn't sound scared just annoyed, "But, if you agree to come with me, without any more bloodshed, I will tell you what it is you want to know."

I thought about that for a full minute, how much did answers really mean to me? Were they enough to sacrifice parts of my life over? I looked up at Newton, and said, "I don't need any answers from you. I've figured out what you were after awhile ago. I am not going to let you use me as bait. You will not use me to get Peter to destroy my world." I trained my gun at his head, I hadn't even realized I'd lowered it in my thought process.

"Even if you kill me, more will come. This will not be the end." Newton said, I could see he knew he had lost, and was doing his best now to save himself.

"Maybe not, but it will be the end of you." I told him and fired a single shot into his head.

I heard the door open less than 30 seconds after I fired my shot, and FBI agents stormed my apartment, and I still didn't move from my bed. After the all clear was sounded, Peter entered my room, a weird smile on his face, "Why did you bother calling if you had it handled yourself?"

"Just in case I didn't." I answered with a brilliant smile, and I knew everything was going to be alright. Sure, Newton was right, there would be more people coming for Peter, and therefore for me. But they wouldn't dare try anything for awhile, they would wait for us to become convinced that there wasn't a threat to us. We'll be ready no matter when they come, for as long as we are together, nothing can harm us.

**Even though this the end, I would still love to know what you think!**


End file.
